Tried
by DamonandFluffy
Summary: After many failed trials, Eren Jaegar is finally put in front of a judge to determine his fate, and a certain corporal has grown too close to the titan to let him go so easily.


"Eren Jaeger, because of your recently failed mission, it has been decided that you are to be taken from the Recon Corps and executed, like originally planned". Eren's eyes widened. "B-But I-"

"No one gave you permission to speak!" The man's cruel voice instantly hushed Eren, yet his face still begged for further explanation. "It is not just because of the one mission. Almost every mission was a complete failure. Yes, we managed to capture back one of our walls, but in that mission you nearly lost control, and many lives were lost because of the delay. Therefore, you shall be executed for your si-"

"No! I refuse to let such a fate fall upon him!" Eren and the judge looked to where the voice came from within the crowd, to Levi. He stood tall and glared defiantly at the judge. "This is not your place to speak Le-"

"He is not just the military weapon I was to watch over, he is a soldier of my squad, and I refuse to let him die in the hands of ignorant fools!"

"How dare you talk to your superior like that! That kind of attitude will get you stripped of your title and killed alongside him!"

"I don't care about the title!" Levi hissed between clenched teeth," Eren is one of my closest friends, and just because you're scared of him-"

"We are not scared of him!"

"You stupid, bobble-headed babies cower at Eren because he is more powerful than all of you! You can't accept that a titan could actually help us, that he's not a threat!" Suddenly shouts of protest broke out within the court room. Eren whipped his head around the room- all people faced Levi, all fists raised at him. It seemed no one else in the room agreed with him, but Levi never gave up. His gaze remained locked on the judge, screaming a continuous line of insults.

What got everyone's attention was when a soldier from the military police jumped from his spot in the stands and made his way over to Eren. He wasted no time and swiftly kicked him several times. "Stop that!" Levi screamed, his gaze ripped to another enemy. The soldier smirked at him and a sword to his throat. Eren panicked; each soldier was required to have their 3DMG in case Eren lost control, but instead it was Levi losing his head. He quickly drew his own swords and lashed at him, who quickly dodged.

This triggered most of the other soldiers to come down and start beating Levi. He was strong, but not strong enough to take on 30 soldiers at a time. Eren pleaded for them to stop, but no one listened as they knocked Levi around until he fell to the ground bleeding. Finally Eren couldn't bear to see Levi helpless like that. With inhumane strength he pulled his cuffs apart and grabbed the 3DMG off of a fallen soldier and pointed the blades at all the people surrounding his corporal.

With the room in shock for a moment, Eren managed to make his way Levi and propped him on his shoulder. "Don't any of you dare come any closer to us! Leave him alone!" Levi shuddered in pain and coughed up blood. "Eren…"

"Shh, be quiet Heichou, everything'll be okay, I promise." The crowd began to close in on the two and try and land a hit on them. Many succeeded, but Eren never released him grip on the sword and Levi. When the attacks subsided, Eren looked up to see the judge had stepped down from his chair and was walking toward Eren and Levi.

Tears weld in his eyes as he pointed his sword at the man. "Stop it, go away!"

"Why should I?" the judge asked," You are both a threat to our survival."

"How are we threats!? I can understand some doubt from me, even I doubt myself sometimes, but," he motioned at Levi," he's done nothing but serve you! How can you just forget what he's done for you so easily just because he defended me!?"

"He defended a monster!"

"Eren isn't a monster Your Honor," a voice suddenly rose up. Everyone turned to reveal Armin, Mikasa, and the rest of the squad. "And how exactly do you prove that, Arlert?"

"It's not real obvious proof, but for someone to be referred to as a 'monster', wouldn't they have to lack in moral and heart? Monsters don't feel for other people; everything they do is for their own benefit, and Eren definitely cares and acts for other people."

The room fell silent to process what he had said, but the judge wasn't going down so easily. "Whether monster is the correct term or not to describe the boy, he is still a danger to us and needs to be disposed of, and any people who stand defiantly in our way will fall to the same fate."

"If you were to kill off innocent people just because you couldn't control your fear would make you a cowardly monster yourself," Mikasa pointed out. Many faces turned to look at the judge, who had a stunned expression on his face. Finally, he looked away from all the eyes and crossed his arms. "Fine, I'll give the… boy, one more chance."

A collection of sighs ran through the room and Eren drops the weapon and wraps his arms protectively around Levi. Cuddling his face into Levi's neck and slowly rocking back and forth, he whispered words of reassurance into his ear. "Everything's okay Levi. We're both safe, you can relax, they'll get you to a doctor, okay?"

"O-Okay but… I protected you so bravely, what's my reward?"

"What do you mean?" Levi chuckled and leaned his head up, asking for a kiss. "U-Uh, are you wanting me to-"

"Yes, now hurry up and do it. I wanna do it in front of all these people." Eren rolled his eyes slightly. "You make no sense," But Eren obliged and leaned down and kissed Levi, having the entire room in complete shock and Jean's voice raises up above everyone else's. "So that's why you guys hang out so much !"


End file.
